Estafa de Amor
by mandy-stark
Summary: Es una vil copia de la película "The Bloom Brothers" con los personajes de Gravitation, espero que sea de su agrado y los invito a leer.
1. The Shindou Brothers

Esta es una vil copia de la película "The Bloom Brothers" con los personajes de "Gravitaion" está demás decir que ninguna de las dos me pertenece

Capitulo 1 "Shindou Brothers"

Creo que conozco todas las historias de engaños, sobre estafadores, timadores, embaucadores, embusteros y farsantes. Pero si tuviera que elegir un caso en el tomo de los engañadores elegiría el de Yuki Eiri y los hermanos Shindou.

A los 10 y 13 años, Shuichi y Hiro, el menor y el mayor, ya habían pasado por varias casas de padres adoptivos. Treinta y ocho en total. Las travesuras eran su razón de ser, y las mudanzas los mantenían unidos. Porque Hiro tenía a Shuichi y Shuichi tenía a Hiro, y ambos tenían más que muchos.

Un nuevo hogar, una nueva ciudad. Hiro echó un vistazo y dio su veredicto. –Shuichi, dimos con un pueblo de mala muerte.

Un cine, un lavadero, un café, un parque, un gato, que por alguna desgracia tenía una sola pata.

Santo cielo, mira eso –Hiro veía como el pobre gato estaba en un patín, arrastrándose con la única pata que tenia (O.o)

Una escuela pública, un grupo cerrado de niños bien, con suficiente dinero en sus bolsillos para comprar helados. En cambio el de ambos hermanos alcanzaba para un caramelo.

¡Qué niños aquellos!, Amados, felices a más no poder, siempre presentes en todos los pueblos

Burgueses de plaza –Decía giro mientras los mirada en una banca alejada.

Mientras caminaban por entremedio de los arboles, Shuichi observo a una hermosa niña jugar con sus amigos, se quedo embobado con tal escena, su hermano al ver que se había detenido, se acerco para ver que era lo que causaba tanta conmoción en el pequeño, por lo que lo empujo hacia delante gritándole

¡HABLALE!

¿Podría simplemente, dejar de lado sus temores y avanzar? ¿Dejar a Hiro en el bosque y unirse a los niños?

No.

Algo comenzó a arraigarse en la psiquis de Hiro. La semilla de una gran epífania. Un alzuelo, una historia

Tengo un plan –Dijo hiro mientras miraba a su hermano menor.

Una ficción, para obtener ganancias y consolar a su hermano. Una simple estafa de 15 pasos

Y es aquí donde comienza –Apuntando al trozo de papel, donde aparecía el número uno con la reseña al lado de "Shuichi habla con la chica"

Entonces, como si alguien hubiera corrido una cortina en el cielo. Una barrera se levantó dentro del pequeño Shuichi

Hola –Dijo Shuichi sonriéndole a la niña y estirando su mano.

Shuichi cumplió bien su papel en la historia de Hiro, y al fingir ser otro, podía ser como deseaba ser.


	2. Shindou Brothers II parte

Hiro encuentra una cueva, era el paso número tres, el número cuatro "Hiro compra suministros", "Hiro explora la iglesia",

La hisoria, les dices que hay un ermitaño en el bosque, un vagabundo tuerto con dientes de acero. Te detuvo cuando ibas a la escuela y te hablo de una cueva –Le decía Hiro al más pequeño.

¿Qué clase de cueva? –Preguntó la niña

Una cueva de maravillas –Respondió Shuichi, quien se encontraba en el parque contándoles lo que su hermano le pidió.

Todos los domingos al mediodía aparece una bola de luz que aletea como una mariposa, te guía y si logras alcanzarla, hasta donde esta el tesoro

¿Y dónde está la cueva? –Pregunto un chico

Sí, ¿dónde? –preguntaron los demás

El ermitaño no lo dijo, tenía una mirada de avaricia, esa sucia sanguijuela, dijo que nos lo diría por 30 dólares –respondió Shuichi

Un chico se levanto y dijo -¡Solo son 2 dólares cada uno!

Y cada niño levanto su mano estirando los dos dólares hacia Shuichi. Y ese domingo, después de la iglesia, hacia el bosque partió Shuichi.

Mientras que Hiro se encontraba en la cueva, esparciendo agua por todos lados, formando barro.

Se detuvieron. Su corazón palpitaba, allí estaba

Como dijo el ermitaño –dijo la pequeña niña tratando de salir de su estado de shock.

Estaban todos en silencio cuando una luz brillante apareció entre la oscuridad de la cueva. Por un momento Shuichi olvido todo y corrió rápido, atraparía la luz y encontraría el tesoro, pero el momento paso cuando vio a su hermano con una linterna en las manos, corriendo por la cueva.

La pequeña niña estiro su mano, esperando que shuichi la tomara, pero se quedo ahí parado sin moverse, por lo que los demás niños corrieron con aún la esperanza de allá la luz, meintras ensusiaban sus ropas con el barro que había en el lugar.

No atraparon la luz, pero no les importo. El día había sido espectacular, y nadie lo podía negar.

Me parece que es la estafa perfecta, es aquella en la que todos reciben justo lo que querían. –Decía Hiro mientras contaba los billetes en su mano.

Si, supongo que sí –decía un muy frustrado Shuichi.

Nuestros ladrones novatos estaban satisfechos. Los padres de los niños no tanto. Los padres adoptivos le quitaron el dinero a los pequeños, y los devolvieron al orfanato con el motivo de "Hurto".

¿Un final triste? Quizá. Pero hay dulzura en medio de todo. Los hermanos Shindou habían encontrado su vocación, como lo muestra el paso número seis en la lista de Hiro. "Cortar" significa negociar, "porcentaje" trato con comisión. O'Henry's erala única lavandería del pueblo. Por lo que todos los padres enviaron las ropas enbarradas de sus hijos ahí. Hiro salía muy alegre de la tienda.

Fue un placer hacer negocios con usted. –mientras que sostenía en su mano un fajo de billetes

¿Qué se siente? –le pregunto al menor, mientras disfrutaban de sus helados.

Pero faltaban 10 años para que Shuichi supiera que se sentía. Por eso ahora avanzaremos un poco en nuestra historia

BERLÍN, 10 AÑOS DESPUÉS

Él recibe el escarabajo, tú el dinero y yo a la chica. Al final, todos consiguen lo que quieren. –se reía Shuichi antes de recibir 3 balazos en su pecho y caer al suelo.


	3. Berlín

BERLÍN, 10 AÑOS DESPUÉS

Él recibe el escarabajo, tú el dinero y yo a la chica. Al final, todos consiguen lo que quieren. –se reía Shuichi antes de recibir 3 balazos en su pecho y caer al suelo

Shuichi! –grito Hiro al ver a su hermano sangrando en el suelo- Charleston, ¿qué hiciste? Dios mío. –Se acerca al cuerpo de su hermano- ¡Por Dios! ¡Está muerto!, Sólo él sabía dónde estaba enterrado nuestro dinero, ¡Y le disparaste!

El hombre llamado Charleston que conociste hace nueve meses y mil años en un bar de Jodhpur está muerto. Si volvemos a vernos seremos desconocidos. Y el dinero, que se pudra –dicho esto salió corriendo de aquella habitación que se encontraba en llamas.

Hiro se quedo mirando aquella escena, cuando un joven de unos 16 años baja por una escalera con un soplete y un cigarro entre sus manos, se saca el gorro de su poleron y lo mira, a los que Hiro responde quitándose el sombrero y saludándolo con una sonrisa en los labios. Shuichi comenzó a despertar.

Wow –Dijo Hiro mirando a su hermano quien aún en el suelo comenzaba a componerse- Wow es la palabra que buscas, ¡Wow!

Eres un genio Hiro –dijo Shuichi apuntándolo con una pistola

Ambos los somos –le contesto el mayor

En defensa de esa sonrisa burlona de mi hermano mayor, lo que acaba de lograr es bastante asombroso, basó toda su estafa en la siguiente pregunta: ¿Acaso Charleston, nuestra débil víctima, jalaría el gatillo?, Quizás. Pero Hiro quería estar más seguro. Me ubico en el mismo lugar en el que, hace 6 años la esposa de Charleston le había comunicado que se iba. Hizo que mi traje y su vestido combinaran, hizo coincidir fonéticamente mis palabras con las de ella.

Es el fin, Charleston –decía la mujer mientras daba una calada a su cigarrillo. –siempre fuiste un tonto.

Al final, todos consiguen lo que quieren. –decía un sonriente Shuichi antes de caer al suelo con tres balas en el pecho.

Ahora se levantaba con la camisa toda manchada, escupió –Sabe a lata.

La sangre real también –le dijo su hermano mayor -¿Quieres un trago?

"_Nueves meses y mil años atrás",_ es una cita de Kipling. Se la robó a Kipling.


End file.
